This invention is directed to sports practice targets, and is especially directed to flat goal targets that can be detachably mounted on an outside wall and used in practice to throw or hit a ball against it.
It is common to use an exterior wall of a building for practice drills in throwing or hitting a ball against the wall. For example, tennis players often hit tennis balls against a wall to work on their stroke and volley, and in other sports, such as lacrosse or hockey, the players can throw the ball (or other projectile) against a wall from their stick. In each case, the wall provides a hard vertical surface, provided that there is an expanse that is free of doors and windows. The building wall can typically be made of brick, stone, or concrete. The ball thrown or hit against the hard surface rebounds strongly off the wall, and lets the players practice on their volley (e.g., in tennis) or practice receiving the ball after a rebound (e.g., in roller hockey or lacrosse). Most schools have at least one wall of a building near the athletic facilities that is or can be used for target drills or for similar practice, either in groups or individually.
However, no suitable targets have been available that can be used in connection with the brick, stone, or concrete walls in this fashion, and which do not require special hardware that has to be permanently affixed onto the wall. There are a number of goal targets that are attached directly onto the face of a hockey or lacrosse goal, or onto a special frame, but these cannot be easily adapted to attach onto a flat, rigid wall. Other targets have been proposed that are made of an inert, energy-absorptive material, which does not permit the ball or projectile to rebound from the target in any realistic fashion.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a target that permits a lacrosse player, hockey player, or other athlete to practice by throwing or hitting a ball (or like projectile) against, and which avoids the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is another object to provide a target that can be quickly set up on a wall and quickly taken down from the wall, and which does not damage the wall.
According to an aspect of the invention, a flat target that can be attached to an available outside (brick) wall, i.e., at a school building. The goal target or other sports target comprises a flat panel of fabric, which can be woven or non-woven, i.e., a sturdy reinforced vinyl. This can be relatively thin, e.g., 30 mils or less. The image of a goal and goalkeeper may be printed on the fabric. There are attaching means, e.g., a hook-and-loop fastener system, such as Velcro. One part of this is affixed to the wall, and that part may be made of the stiff or male strip of a Velcro material, with an adhesive backing that attaches the strip to the brick wall. This cement is strong enough to keep the target up, but giving enough not to harm the wall. These strips are inexpensive enough that they can be replaced if they come off. The other, or female part of the Velcro, is sewn or cemented at corresponding locations on the fabric target. The target can be set up for practice, and taken down between practice times. This permits the lacrosse player, hockey player, or other athlete to practice by hitting the ball against the wall, with an objective that simulates game conditions. In a variation, a thin flat aluminum sheet is positioned behind the sheet in the goal areas (i.e., the parts not covered by the goalie figure), and this acts as a sounder to let the player know he is hitting the target. As an alternative, the same system can be used to simulate a tennis net. There may be other attaching means provided e.g., metal fasteners or clips, that would attach to non-damaging members cemented to the brick stone or concrete wall.
The above and many other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the ensuing detailed description of a preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the Accompanying Drawing.